Hello-Goodbye
by artemicia
Summary: Every meet has it goodbye. it happen to every single person in this world- no exception. My First published Fanfict. Inspired by many stories and the anime itself. Contain many grammar mistakes. Enjoy, please R&R :3
1. Chapter 1 The Night When We Met

Hello guys, nice too meet'cha. Its my first time to write a fanfict so, I'm really sorry if its not good. But I DO hope you'll enjoy this. I really really really apreciate it if you Read&Review. Sankyuu guys. :3

I do not own K-Project. *even if i wished for*

Chapter One

The Night When We Met

A slap of the frozen wind blew made her awake in jolt. Surprised ,and trembled, she wrapped her body with her tiny hand, tried to cover herself as much as she could. It was snowing heavily, which left cold to wrapped her- deep till every single cell of her body. She was only a litlle girl, might be arround 11 years old-yet she was left alone in this cruel-mad street. She had no one, no food, and no place to go but, somehow she survived. It was somekind of senses- like her special ability which lead her to find her food or a safe place to sleep.

She was covered in dirt from her beautifull silver hair, her pale porscheline skin, her white shabby dress, till bare feet of hers. Her lovely rose colored eyes watched every single things arround her from inside a little space made from a cardboard, as people walked trough-ignored her existance. Her world was consist of dark and gray only, no lively colors. The wind was back, it blew like it was dancing with the snow, sent her a chills and make a low sound of a couple of cute sneeze came from her lips.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a snow covered shoes which was standing before her. she looked out from her place and found a figured. his hair was the same as she had- silver. Dressed in white shirt and held a bag of groceries looking at her-observed her with his calming brown eyes and then smiled.

"What are you doing here litlle girl?" He said, tried to get close to her.

She stared in silent. Wasnt givinh him an answer. But he disnt seem mad or annoyed. He kneeled down.

"My name is Totsuka Tatara. And that man over there is Mikoto- Suoh Mikoto", he pointed where a guy stood not far from them. Her gaze followed his finger and foun a red spiky haired man, in a white t-shirt covered by a fur-rimmed jacket and long pants. She already felt warmth only by his presence. Warmth, she wonder when did the last time she feel that way. She pined her glance on his, closely, and in a momment she saw a red aura-lovely red aura was radiating from his body and then made her pupils widden.

"Re-d?" as she said, the man with bag on his hand smiled, while the red spiky haired guy rose one of his eyebrow.

"Red, huh?" he said, walked closer. The girl nodded slowly.

"Love-ly red" she added with an innocent smile painted on her small face which covered in dirt.

The man watched her, closely. she felt so comfortable, so alive like never before and all was bacause of him. Tatara then stood and stepped back to his friend side, exposed himself back to the snow. But something didnt seems right. The snow. It melted when it hitted his red aura. The snow melt even before it touched him. her eyes widden in wonder.

"It's because he is a king." He said proudly, . while his friend putted a cigarette on his mouth and lighted it with his fingers flicked. She kept staring at him. to be honest, she didnt understand what he meant, but she didnt mind because she knew someday she would understand. And, she spontantly crawled out. She ran to him and hold his right hand. She didnt know why she did it. She sensed that this was the right thing to do. This so called sensation of warmth, of being alive, was spreading trough her body like never before.

These two gentlemant didnt look surprised at all. They felt like they used to it, they felt like she was their friend, or even their sister.

"Anna-Kushina Anna" she told her name. Looked up at thw two of them. But the only one she really saw and tought was Mikoto.

"Nice too met you, anna chan". Tatara bowed, so he could be closer to her face. gave her a wide lovely smiled while his delicate finger wipped away the dirt on her face. She stayed still, closed her eyes.

"Done! You look more beautiful now." tatara nodded in agreement of what he said.

"Thank you." A light pink color appeared in her cheeks.

Meanwhile Mikoto putted off his jacket then trhew his jacket to her. She putted on his jacket and looked into his eyes, then pulled it closer to her.

He didnt say anything. He's busy looking for something. Then his one free hand grabbed something from inside his left pocket and gave it to her. it were some marbles. Four bloody red color marbles.

She took it, one for the begining. She rose it to the air, looked arround trough it and- everything-everything was full color! No black plants, no grey snow, or plain grey or black sky anymore. Through this, the plants were green, the snow was white, and i could finaly see the blue sky. She was so happy, couldnt be happier than now. She looked back at him and tool the rest of the marbles, then putted them in front of her chest.

"Mikoto, Thank y-ou, Thank you so m-uch" she sobbed. Yes, she cried but it was a happy tears her had. She would cherish it.

"hmp." He smiled- not a wide thoothy one- only a small but meaningfull smile of his. "lets go!" he patted her head.

Tatara for the countless times showed her smiled, now was thoothy smiled. "lets go home, Anna chan" He got excited! "Lets go back to HOMRA".

Anna nodded, then tightened her hold on mikoto. Now, she had someplace called home, she had everyone at home, and she finaly found him- someone she loves, and cares the most. His only King. Red King.


	2. Chapter 2 Last Chapter- Red Goodbye

Chapter Two

-Last Chapter-

Your Red Goodbye

Just now, was a memory of they first eccounter. It was only a couple years ago but it seem it was just yesterday. They've met. They made a bond, an unbreakable one, trough laughs and tears together, gained and lost something and someones. Mikoto had gave her a place to go, people who cared for her, and a beatifull red color.

And like people said, "every meets had its good bye". Now, they had to said good bye for they one and only, the best king. Red king- Suoh Mikoto. He left them after revenged his and their beloved friends Totsuka Tatara who was killed by the colorless king.

His Swords of Damocles had reached its limit- its disastrous yet he still want to and finaly did it. He killed The colorless king together with The Silver king inside Isana Yashiro bodies. What he done made His Swords of Damocles fallin' ready to hitted him and would create a fenomena of Kagutsu Creater. But before it happened, leader of SCEPTRE- 4 The blue king- Munakata Reishi, stabbed him right on his chest.

All of the HOMRA were here. Anna, Izumo, Yata, Kamamoto, everyone they gathered on the riverside to gave their King their last honor and good bye for him. For them, mikoto not only their leader, he was also their parent, brother, best friend, and protector. No one would never replace him.

A little girl, dressed in dark red lolita dress, looked at the gray sky reflection on the water. She was mourning. She felt a sharp pain on her weak pulsing organ, like there was a million needle stabbed on it. It hurts- it hurts so much. Her chest had been blocked by something unrecognized, made her hard to breath. A though yet vanlurable dam of tears had set up in every corner of her sorrowful eyes. She was just 11 but she already lost so many precious person, her parents, tatara, and now- "Mikoto" she wishpered in a very low tone.

A blonde hair guy, dressed in a black shirt covered with black coat and added by a bloody red color tie matched with his lenses was smoking. He inhaled the mint sensation, sent him such a serenity. Not so long ago he just lost Totsuka Tatara, the king's servant and one of his best friend, and now he just lost another bestfriend, the king itself. His heart crumbled. He felt so lonely. But he must be tough for the sake of everyone. "there's no better King than you, Mikoto" he muttered while exhaled the smoke out and painted a weak smile.

A man holding a sketboard in his left hand cried, tears ran down his cheek like a river stream. The man who he cherished so much had gone forever. His king. Mikoto figure had stucked in his mind, his heart, and even run onto his vessels. He adored his figure all above anyone, and now he would never see him again. "Good bye Mikoto san. Rest In peace!" he yelled.

Far from them, three persons dressed in blue came. On the lead, a dark blue haired man with a glasses which known as Munakata Reshi, was followed by a sexy blonde woman, Awashima Seri as Vice President of SCEPTRE-4, and Saruhiko Fushimi another man in glasses also a former member of HOMRA joined the rest of mourning HOMRA members.

"What the hell? What are you doing here, you jerk!" Yata pointed his skateboard on those three. Ready to gave them a hell but held by Kamamoto.

"Let me go! He's the one who took Mikoto-san from us! You- bastard!" he said furiously.

Every eyes was on him. The rest of the clan had set in a fighting pose, ready to attacked. However, The blue king still acted calm. What they said was true afterall, and he understood. Anna only gave a deep stare on the blues, moved her hand with her marbles in front of her chest. Izumo sighed, threw his cigarete down then stepped on it. He walked to where Yata stood and calmed him down.

"Now, now Yata-chan, calm down. You dont want Mikoto back from the grave just because your stupidity, do you? Izumo said.

"But Izumo-san! He-"

"I know. But-" Izumo cutted before yata finished his talk.

"arrrg! Die!" Yata managed to break trough kamamoto's blocked and went straight to Reisi. Everyone was in a shock freeze. Then,

"Stop!" a not so loud girl's yelled heard. It was anna. She panted after let her high tone escape from her throat.

"Anna?" Izumo muttered, watched her run, and stood between the blue king and yata.

"Dont." She said. Her eyes looked straight to yata, before turned for reishi's.

"T- Thank you. you were helping Mikoto. He- he was in pain, but you took it away. Thank you." She said. Her rosy eyes also showed reisi a gratefull gaze despite sorrowful feeling that would be there for the rest on her life now.

"and sorry. Because of that, you are now suffering." she added.

Reishi fixed his glasses on his face then kneeled down. Sent his icy tone into her ears. "your welcome. And it is my duty to protect the citizen from anything bad happens, so no need to worry". He said

" And- i also have something for you, its from-" he stopped for a while then continued "from Mikoto. Its his last words. He was sorry for not gonna gave you the most beautiful red you like."

Her pupils widden. She took two step back away from reisi then fell on her knees. Her body was shaking. She sat on the soft grass, pined her gaze up to the sky. And a track of tears cerated on her porcheline cheek. Finaly the dam broke. She couldnt bare it anymore. His last word became a trigger why she cried.

"Mikoto." She cried.

Izumo and Yata went to her. Izumo hugged her gently like she is a fragile glass, more fragile than it could be. He patted her silver hair to calmed her down.

"I'm- I'm sorry mikoto *sob* I- I couldnt t-take your p-pain *sob*. I couldt ma-ke *sob* you stay". Her hands were now clenching on izumo's coat.

Izumo felt her emotion, and never felt more hurt than this before. watching a little girl blaming herself for something she or even anyone else couldnt do. She was the one who hurt the most, he knew.

"please *sob* please c-come back to us. Mikoto. Dont leave me. Come- come back" She kept sobbing. They're stucked in a painful silence. Reisi gave them his condolesence as from the blue clan then left. Anna hadnt stop crying on izumo's embrace. Gently, the wind blew, sent her a message from her beloved one.

"Anna"

She freezed. It was, mikoto- Mikoto! She pushed herself away from izumo. She stood up and ran closer to the water.

"Mikoto? Mikoto!" she shouted. Her cry had stooped. Her eyes was swept every corner, looking for the voice source. Izumo could only stood in silence. He knew that she didnt imagining things, if she heard him, she realy DID, it really was HIM.

"Anna, I'll make you see, the most beautiful red you like, for one last time" Mikoto's tipycal voice, the heavy and deep one wishpered gently on her ears.

As he said that, the insignia who pined on every HOMRA members's skin glowed red. As it was faiding off from their colar bone skin, they shouted their fight-charm words "No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" as a company for the red which flied away into the yellowish sky turned it into the bright red sky. Anna's favorite.

"Most beautifull red." She muttered and smiled. She enjoyed his red goodbye. Enjoyed her last time she saw his red. Eventhough she still felt a deep sorrow for losing her dearest, but she felt happy for him who had realesed from his pain.

Izumo also smiled, this sight he could never forget, the same as his king. "You hear that, Mikoto? For us, You're the best king. Red King". He walked to Anna, stood besides her and offered his hand. Anna took it and then stared back to the red sky.


End file.
